


Three Down

by SilentJo



Series: Silent Jo's Original Works (aka r/WritingPrompts inspired this shit) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Reunions, Self-Sacrifice, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJo/pseuds/SilentJo
Summary: Everyone is born with three dates on their wrist, one represents when you will accomplish your life's goal, one is when you will meet your soulmate, and one represents when you will die down to the second. Yours are all the same day within a minute of each other.*This story was inspired by this writing prompt.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Silent Jo's Original Works (aka r/WritingPrompts inspired this shit) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Three Down

6/11/16

6/11/16

6/11/16

'The Palindrome Boy'. That's what they called me when I was born 24 years ago. Apparently it was a big deal for a kid to be born with their Dates all the same day. And yet the media went with the fact that my Dates were palindromes instead. I'm assuming they felt that it was easier and more positive to report than the fact that the three most important moments in my life were going to happen within minutes of each other.

They kept up with me periodically during my first years of life, but the public eye eventually shifted to something a little shinier and I was left alone. Fine with me, I much preferred to stay out of the public gaze anyway.

Most people use their Dates to motivate themselves to succeed while others quickly fall victim to the terror and paranoia of knowing when they're going to die. Some try to fight their fate while others make the most of their time. Myself, I'm not much in the mood for fighting. Especially when today is 6/11/16. It's taken me longer than I'd like to admit, but I've finally got things worked out. I hope.

I'll see her again for sure today, I told myself as I walked through town. I pulled the cuff of my long sleeve shirt down over my Dates, a habit I picked up after years of people gawking and drawing attention to me once they see them. She worked at the gas station near the college in town, if I hurry I'm sure I'll make it in time. I know her Dates well enough to know one of hers matches mine. I'm sure that nothing will happen until I get there.

I walk into the gas station and see her at the register, ringing up customers and being her usual cheerful self. It was hard to believe she could act so happy considering what today meant. But she was always like that. Seeing the joy in everything in life. She was such a positive person to be around, until that night 4 years ago... I had drifted away from her after that. The pain was too much to endure, and seeing me couldn't have been easy for her either.

She noticed me after giving change to her last customer. Her sunny disposition gave way to a look of shock. She glanced down towards her wrist and then looked back at mine. It hurt to see the look of fear in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

I'm sorry for this Sera, but this is what my life's been leading up to after all. Forgive me for putting you through this.

The sound of the door opening broke our gaze as a hooded man rushed into the store and up to the counter. He pulled a gun, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face against the register. Blood poured from her nose and mouth as she started sobbing. The man demanded money from the drawer and held the gun close to her head as she struggled to open it. The robber grew impatient and pulled her small body over the counter and threw her to the floor in front of him. I used the distraction to get closer to them. From my pocket, I pulled out my switchblade and opened it up to reveal the sharpened blade.

"You're worthless!" shouted the man as he aimed the gun at the back of Sera's head.

"HEY!!!" I yelled as loud as I could as I rushed to get between Sera and the hooded man. I thrust my blade into the man's gut several times as I heard two shots go off. The gun fell from the robber's hand as he collapsed to the floor, hugging his stomach and crying out in pain. I turned around towards Sera and felt a searing pain coming from my chest and side. I started to cough violently, wheezing and seeing specks of blood against my fingers as I covered my mouth.

So this is it, huh. Well, at least I got to check off one of my Dates. I kept my promise, I hope that it'll be enough.

"James!! James!!" yelled Sera as I fell to my knees next to her. She reached out and caught me before I faceplanted onto the floor and laid me down gently. "Why did you... Why?" she stuttered as she tried to put pressure on the gunshot wound on my chest.

"I...checked one off. I promised her. Your sister. On her Last Date... when she died. She asked me to protect you. Gave me... your Date. I swore I'd do it. My life's goal... was to cancel out your death. Did I?" I felt like I couldn't take a full breath anymore. The bullet must have hit a lung or something. I looked at Sera as she looked at her wrist. Her look of surprise told me what I needed to know.

"It... It changed!" she exclaimed through tears as she showed me that her Last Date now read 9/28/48.

"Good. One down... two to...go." Her bloodied and tear-streaked face was the last thing I remembered seeing as my sight grew dim until the darkness came.

Two down.

That sensation when you're deep in sleep, but suddenly become startled awake came over me. My eyes opened again, and as I looked up I saw a brilliant white light. For as long as I stared at it, it didn't burn or hurt my eyes. It felt welcoming and safe. I was afraid to move for fear of losing it.

"Long time, no see James." a voice said to the right of me. I knew that voice well even after 4 years. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned to the right to see Nora sitting next to me. The tears streamed down my cheek as I gazed at her.

"I saved her, Nora. I kept my promise." I said as I sat up. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off, but..." My words drifted away as Nora and I drew closer until I was holding her tightly against me. Meeting my soulmate _after_ death... it was a gamble, sure. But I owed it to her after not realizing how much she truly meant to me until she was gone.

"Thank you, James. I knew you were special when I first saw you. I couldn't do anything to help myself, but knowing my sister and you shared a Last Date... It comforts me to know my little sister will have more time." She smiled as she hugged me tightly.

I knew I would see her again today.

Three down.


End file.
